Unexpected and Undercover
by melodicdearie
Summary: E/O Oneshot that I decided to turn into a story.  When the pair are undercover trying to bust a sex ring, they get into a bit of a rough spot.  *Not completely canon or plausible, but I just wanted some freedom with it so I could turn up the heat!*
1. Chapter 1

Elliot grabbed Olivia's arm as they were being led at gunpoint down the stairs. They were unarmed, alone, and both would admit that they had honestly no idea what would happen next.

"HURRY UP!" The men with the guns screamed.

It was beginning to look as if they had gotten in over their heads. What they suspected to be a Swinger's club responsible for the murder of a couple had turned into two weeks spent undercover and an entire child trafficking scandal from Mexico. They were in the hands of some sex-crazed married couples who knew how to handle a gun, and both Olivia and Elliot were saying to themselves that they did not see this one coming.

They were both dressed to fit the part. Olivia was wearing a black lace bra and matching underwear, though the lace didn't cover much. She was clad in fishnets and heels and a sheer red robe flapped open over her body. The stairs would have been hard to navigate in those heels no matter what—it didn't make it better that this man had a gun to her head.

As for Elliot, his sex wear consisted only of a pair of black silk boxers and some slippers. He felt like a 70s porn star when they first made him put it on, but that was the least of his worries at this point.

The bottom of the stairs let into a large room filled with people. The room was dim and fragrant, and a bed stood on a platform up front. The pair quickly realized what the situation was going to amount to here—this was some sort of weird sex room, and all those people were there to watch…them? Somehow their cover must have been blown…otherwise why else would they have guns to their heads? Maybe the group got some other weird pleasure out of forced sex—the pair wouldn't have been surprised. The children who were in danger were the only things on their mind…or so they'd tell the captain, later.

A man ordered them onto the bed. The partners hesitated, looking at each other to try to devise some way out. When the people in the audience sensed their reluctance, the crowd grew rowdy. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other once more. They were supposed to be masquerading as sex fiends, there were guns everywhere and they were outnumbered immensely. Elliot turned towards the bed—he had made up his mind. In fact, he had made up his mind the moment that sassy dark-haired girl walked into the precinct. He was going to have sex with this woman right here and now, and not just because his life depended on it.

Olivia was a bit shocked when she saw Elliot walk toward the bed, but really, what had she expected him to do? Of course, this would just be police business. It would just be to save their lives.

She followed Elliot into the bed and the crowed grew hushed. In their panic they had forgotten about the one factor—that they were about to have sex in front of fifty or so people. The weirdness factor in that was enough to make Elliot shoot Liv one more telepathic glance, ensuring that they were going to go through with this very strange and very taboo encounter.

Liv responded to the glance with a move very unlike her. She stood up on the bed, her back to the audience, and removed her robe. Next, off came the bra and then the underwear. The audience twittered with noise and anger—she wasn't giving the show to them, but instead, her partner.

Elliot was a bit taken back by his partner's behavior, but then again, it was Liv. She went all or nothing with every job she did, especially if it involved his safety or the safety of a child. In this case, it was both. So Elliot, in response, pulled off his boxers and threw them on the floor. Olivia came down from her standing, dominating position to kneel on the bed. Elliot pulled her down and crawled on top of her—there was no way he was gonna let her turn this into a power thing.

But of course, it was entirely a "power thing" to the both of them. That was their relationship, this delicate balance of intense and focused strength they shared and stole. It became clear at this moment that this wasn't sex to save their lives. This was sex left over from years of tension and passion and general respect, and no matter how many pervs were watching, they were going to make it good.

Olivia opened her legs as Elliot repeatedly began thrusting his hips in anticipation of an entrance. They locked eyes and the connection was again telepathic, but this time no words were shared—only passion. He thrust himself into her, their motions escalating to a faster and faster pace, and the people around them disappearing. She began to moan, first low and grizzly, with her mouth open in an ecstatic grin. She breathed heavily and was about to yell out his name—"EL-" when she remembered they were undercover, as Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Walker. "Ell-aaron" the scream turned into, her breathing growing quicker and his breaths turning into mannish grunts. Their motion began to slow to a stop, and both of them locked eyes, realizing what had just been done. He lay on top of her naked body, sweating. He would later recall that he didn't expect this next move: for her to grab him by the head and pull his lips to hers. They had kissed. This most definitely wasn't sex to survive anymore, he thought, and returned the kiss accompanied with a light stroking of her breasts. Exhausted, they turned over to lie next to each other, still out of breath, when the men with the guns forced them up again. Without allowing them to grab what little clothes they were wearing before, the men threw them out on the street.

The two naked cops looked at each other, and knew there was going to be a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Of all things that could be happening right now, it began to rain the minute the detectives stepped onto the street. They were naked and had no way to get home (or really, to anywhere with clothing). Elliot turned to Olivia, making no effort to cover himself—after what they had just done, modesty was a joke.

"So I'm thinking our first order of business should be to take care of uhh…this." Elliot reasoned, gesturing to Olivia's slim and completely naked form.

"Yeah. Probably." Olivia put her hands on her hips and laughed at the sheer absurdity of their situation. "But first, where the hell are we?" They had been transferred to this mysterious sex house in the middle of the night, in a dark car with guns to their heads…so location wasn't top priority, at the time. Elliot ran along the wall of the alley and stuck his head around the corner.

"38th street…and Marco's bodega…? Liv, we're a block from my apartment!"

"We're in _Queens_? How the hell'd we get down here?" Five weeks undercover had turned into a blur of clubs and weird sex parties and had gotten them disoriented, Olivia guessed.

"Let's work on figuring that one out later. It's gotta be like two in the morning, and its pouring rain, do you think we can make a run for it?"

Without another word, Olivia snuck down the alley and ran across the street. Clad only in heels, she began to sprint down the sidewalk yelling for Elliot to follow her.

The detectives thought they were home free, with Elliot's apartment in sight and the rain slowing to a typical city mist. However, turning the last corner they spotted one of their own—a cop car sitting on the street, some night patrol guy sitting inside with a cup of coffee. He spotted them in his rearview as Elliot ran too zealously out of the shadows. As he opened up his door and began to step out, Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other.

"Run." Olivia whispered, a smile cracking across her face. There was no way this guy would believe they were undercover, and the last thing they needed was a citation for public indecency.

Elliot unlocked the door to his apartment, laughing and soaking wet. He strode inside and threw Olivia a towel that was hung over the bathroom door. Now that the detectives were inside, there was a general feeling that the situation at hand needed to be addressed—mainly, that they had just had sex and that someone had blown their cover.

Elliot chose to ignore this fact for the time being, and began searching through his bedroom dresser. He threw some boxers and a button up shirt at Olivia, and got dressed himself.

"Really, Elliot? Boxers? That's the best you've got to give me?" She put on the clothes and went into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

"Shuddup." Elliot yelled from the bedroom, pulling on a pair of pants. Hearing her slightly sarcastic voice say his name nearly made him jump out of his skin in desire. The last time she had said that, it was accompanied by a moan and climax.

He sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands. "So…"

Olivia joined him on the couch and stared at him, eyebrows raised. "Sooo…"

"Do you think we've got enough to bust the trafficking ring?"

"I dunno, we'll have to see what Cragen thinks and what Novak will let us get away with…"

"Yeah…what Cragen thinks…listen, umm…" Elliot said, trying to approach the subject.

"We had sex." Olivia changed position on the couch, leaning in so she could see Elliot's face, still buried in his hands. "…and it was goood." Olivia said with her typical eyebrow raise.

Elliot sat up at that statement. "But Cragen and the job and the undercover thing and…"

"To them, it never happened."

"And to us?"

"Well…" Olivia leaned in to kiss him, Elliot's shirt hanging off her shoulders. He couldn't believe she was doing this, being this proactive and provocative, believing that the captain would never find out about it. But it was two in the morning and they had been undercover for weeks…

Olivia climbed on top of Elliot and began kissing him furiously. This time she was going to be on top, and he was going to have to deal with it. Olivia was a woman divided—part of her was still in work mode, and wondered what would happen if anyone find out.

The other Olivia was filled with passion and reasoned that no one could find out, and they were just two people having sex in the middle of the night.

With this hesitation, Elliot took over. He took off his pants that he had futilely put on two minutes ago and hooked his arms around Olivia's waist, drawing her closer. He pulled his boxers off her body and grabbed her bare ass, thrusting himself into her strong but willing body. He could hardly believe they were doing this again when his cell phone that had been sitting silent on the charger for a month rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Being that Elliot was otherwise occupied, his hips thrusting roughly against his partner's, he was not about to answer the phone. However, Olivia climbed off of him, breathing heavily, and said "Answer it. It could be your kids or something." Elliot sighed, jumping up off the couch once again naked.

"Hello?"

Olivia sat up and went into the kitchen to get the coffee she had made.

"What? No…I…we were just…" Olivia poked her head around the corner, looking alarmed. Who was on the phone?

"Yes. Yes…Yessir. I understand…yes. See you soon."

He hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes, sighing.

"That didn't sound good…" Olivia said, handing him a cup of coffee.

"That was Cragen."

Olivia nearly spit out her coffee. "CRAGEN? Calling at two in the morning? What…did he see us? Did someone see us?" A Cragen Cockblock. She couldn't believe it. And all the way out in Queens.

"Yeah. That cop? It was the guy we worked with like two months ago, the guy that Cragen had an in with. He recognized us. And he's some sort of pussy-ass rat so when he saw us he thought he should give the CAPTAIN a call."

Elliot started to get dressed.

"He wants to see us down at the station."


	4. Chapter 4

The office was completely dark except for a light in the Captain's office. Shooting her partner one last worried look, Olivia knocked on the door. They had tried during the car ride here to come up with a story, an excuse, anything to explain what happened. But really all either detective could do was marvel at the fact that they had actually had sex—and _twice._

Cragen opened the door and gestured for them to sit down.

"So you've been undercover and out of contact with me for weeks. And all the sudden I get this call in the middle of the night from some _kid _who says you guys are running around the city naked, giggling like horny _teenagers_? Anyone want to tell me what the hell's going on?"

Cragen gave Olivia a quick one-over. "And you're wearing his clothing. Well."

"Come on Captain, you put us undercover in a goddamn _orgy_, so don't go making assumptions…"

"Well why the hell were you in your apartment? Want to answer that one for me?"

"Captain—" Olivia interjected.

"I hope that you two understand what would happen to your jobs if this is what I think it is. But I don't want to hear about that. I called you in here so you can start on your paperwork from this undercover job, since obviously, you blew your cover."

"Captain, it wasn't our fa-"

"Shut up, Stabler. Goodnight."

The Captain grabbed his coat and walked out the door, leaving the detectives staring at each other. Without speaking, Olivia put on yet another pot of coffee—it was going to be an interesting night. Elliot sat down at his desk and pulled out a file. Olivia sat down across from him and turned on her computer, but after that, neither detective moved.

Olivia looked at him from above her computer screen and he stared right back, searching for the words to figure out what the hell they should do. After a minute of silence, Olivia turned back to her desk.

"So let's get started on this paperwork…"

"Liv-"

"Paperwork, Elliot. Paperwork."

"Ok, ok…"

But of course, neither of them could focus. After a few minutes spent listening to only the resounding ticking of the precinct clock, Elliot couldn't stand it anymore. He was going to figure these feelings out and he wasn't going to get cock blocked this time. He stood up and walked towards Liv, pulling her up from her chair and leaning in for a kiss, when he heard a voice behind him.

"It's our two favorite lovebirds at work!"

Elliot turned around to see the guys from the sex group, guns cocked and aimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing the voice, Olivia dreaded turning around to face it. However, one of the men spat at her, "Hey hottie, how bout you show us that pretty little face again?"

The comment made Olivia twitch, and it made Elliot start towards the men—guns or not. Olivia put out a hand to stop him and turned around.

"Yeah, some rat blew your cover, told us that you weren't who we thought." the men laughed at their blank faces. "And we knew y'all were gonna lead us somewhere interesting. But _little did we know_ that we just got to see two of New York's finest _in action_!" An uproar of laughter rang through the empty precinct. Elliot took a step back, trying to get to a phone, a weapon, anything.

"DON'T YOU MOVE, you little spy. You thought you were going to dig up some dirt on us? Funny joke. Whatever you know—which is probably very little—will be gone once we're finished with you."

"You can't kill two cops and get out alive, I hope you know." Olivia snarled.

"She's just as feisty out of the sack as she is in it!"

"Shut up. Shut up. Don't even—" Elliot began to lunge at the men again.

"Look at this one. Now he wasn't just fuckin her to save his life. Ahhh, no. Look at these little cop lovebirds."

Elliot suddenly stopped struggling. Behind the group of men Cragen was sneaking through the door, gun aimed and flanked by three other cops. Olivia barely dared to breathe, afraid of giving them away. But what was Cragen's strategy, and was there any way to make it out of this with no bloodshed?

They needed these men to crack the trafficking ring. If shots began to fly, Olivia and Elliot were standing there completely unarmed and unprotected in the middle of the precinct, with not even a wall to duck behind.

Elliot, for once, did not want a battle. He didn't want to see any sick sonuva bitches get shot. He simply wanted his partner to get alive, and goddammit, he wanted to avoid a cock block for once. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her brush her hair out of her eyes. She was preparing for a fight, he could feel it.

A shot rang out from Captain Cragen's gun and all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

The sexual tension between Olivia and Elliot was thick enough to cut with a bullet—and the one out of Cragen's gun did just that. The detectives' cop instincts jumped into action and both dove behind the desks. Olivia dared to glance away from the chaos and over her shoulder to check on her partner. His eyes met hers and they fell into the familiar movements.

Elliot at that moment also recalled his partner's hips grinding into his, the rocking and the intensity, an exchange of strength almost as familiar as the detectives' motions in battle.

The men were distracted by the rain of bullets from behind them, and in an instant all five were on the ground. The man who was doing the talking was squirming on the ground, only shot in the leg, reaching for his dropped gun.

Olivia took advantage of this moment and took control of the man, took control of the situation like she always does. Elliot jumped to her aid, but only then did he realize the blood pooling on the ground next to him.

Pulling up his pantleg, he discovered he had been lightly grazed by one of the bullets in the melee, and hadn't even realized it with the adrenaline pumping through his body. Working on instinct, he ripped his shirt off and wrapped it around his leg to stop the flow of blood. "I'm hit, nothing serious, don't freak out."

Olivia looked up, straddling and cuffing the man and laughing to herself. "You just can't keep those clothes on tonight."

Cragen called for a bus and began to walk around the precinct, assessing the damage. He cuffed the four men still alive; all shot purposely in non-fatal places so that answers could be had from them.

One man hadn't been as lucky, shot in the head after ducking to react from the first gunshot. For the other men, Cragen handed them sheets from the crib to staunch the blood flow. Eventually ambulances came and the men were loaded off and Elliot patched up by EMS. Cragen instructed the men who came with him to go check the building for more thugs following them.

"So, you want to explain to us how you just saved our asses?" Elliot asked the Captain.

"As I was walking out of the building I saw the men go in through the back alley. Five men walking into a precinct at three in the morning is never a real good sign, so I rounded up some men who were on patrol a few blocks away and came up to check it out. And it's a damn good thing I did."

"Yeah. Well…" Elliot tried to distract himself from the captain's judgmental looks, shuffling some papers around at his desk.

"I'm going home. And I think you two would be wise to do so as well." Cragen walked into his office, bringing out two small pistols. "Take these; lord only knows what will happen next. And I won't be there to have your back. I'll see you in the morning."

Without another word, he stepped into the waiting elevator and went home.

Olivia was once again left with a shirtless Elliot and a confused heart. He handed her a gun and beckoned with two fingers for her to follow him into the elevator, wordless. She remembered she was still wearing those goddamn stripper heels. She limped into the elevator after him, and at the bottom he called a lone cab wandering the street.

"I'll ride home with you, just to…make sure you're alright, you know."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, El. It's me. We're partners, we're…we know each other."

He didn't want to talk about being partners, or about who they were to each other, because all of that involved consequences. He wanted to be with her. To let himself be absorbed by that dark and mysterious beauty that surrounded her, that darkness that suddenly turned to light when she smiled.

He walked her to her apartment door and she invited him in for tea. Tea, after all that they had just been through? He wasn't eager to take the long cab ride home just to drive back in the morning. He wasn't eager to lie alone in his bed and try to forget the rocking of those hips.

He walked in the door behind her but she didn't make tea. She went to her bedroom, changed into fresh clothes, and jerked her head, motioning for him to join her.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Olivia unbuttoned and took off his pants, with no sexual intentions. The gesture was for his comfort, and struck him as so familiar and intimate. She climbed into bed and he came to lay next to her. They were silent.

Elliot's breath was gentle on her neck, and with his arm protectively over her body, Olivia fell asleep.


End file.
